Carbonated beverages are sold in plastic bottles of a two liter capacity. The beverages are usually served straight from the bottle which often leads to decarbonation and warming of the beverage. At outdoor events, container closures are often quickly lost causing decarbonation of the beverage before the event is over. The use of more than one type of beverage at outdoor events causes inconvenient handling and dispensing.
There have been few attempts in the field to provide outdoor dispensing devices for two liter bottles. The Kedzierski U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,334 discloses a beverage dispenser for dispensing carbonated beverages from bottled beverages. The dispenser requires the bottle to be inverted and screwed into the dispenser. The patent fails to explain how the beverage remains in the container while, in the inverted position but prior to threading. Moreover, a complicated plunger system is used for dispensing operation.
Refrigerator type dispensers are also well known in the dispenser art. For example, the patents to Daves U.S. Pat. No. 3,814,293, Anderson U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,463, McCurdy et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,290 and Horne U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,353 all show dispensers for two liter bottles. The dispensers are not for outdoor use. Accordingly, there is a need for a multiple bottle beverage dispenser for outdoor use which provides a continuous seal on the bottle during use or nonuse.